Our Story
by FallenAngel92
Summary: He pressed his lips to my hand, his eyes never leaving my face.  I was going to pass out...again.  SK SM AK
1. Chapter 1

Our Story  
By: FallenAngel92

* * *

Hello, I'm Kagome Higarashi; part time singer and part time best friend. Me and my best friends: Sango Kaya, and Ayame Keisuke all are singers. Our little group really doesn't have a name; we are just Kagome, Sango and Ayame.

Our Manager, Jakotsu, is the worst thing to ever happen to us. He would always get us the suckiest gigs ever. By gigs, I mean shows, ya know…rocker talk? When I said HE I meant HE, Jakotsu is a GUY…BOY…MAN…HUMAN WITH A PENI-um, never mind. See bad things happen when your mind stays in the gutter. To make it plain, Jakotsu looks like a boobless woman. He is gay! So guys don't be fooled.

The reason I'm talking to you is for one reason. It's not long…It's quite short, If you lived through it like me. But you didn't so I'm going to tell you why I'm talking to you. Never fall in love, you can never fall out, not even death can stand in loves way. Remember that.

I'm Kagome Higarashi, and this is my story.

* * *

Yayness! Hope you guys liked it. I know, I know, I need to be working on my 'Summer Fling' fic, but I have total writers block. Sorry TT.TT But I hope you enjoyed this little cliff hanger. Its gonna be a Comedy/Romance/Angst. I'm thinking there will be 6 or 7 chapters in all. Not long or short. Gotta go!Tell me whatcha think! I will be sitting here clicking the refresh button on my computer, so review my loves!

Oh, and great thanks to a fellow writer on the site,Eternal fire1, she gave me inspiration with her awesome fic, 'Twisted Hearts'..be sure to check it out!!

-cough- click the button to review -cough-

-glares at you all- or no more chapters!!!!

- takes the glare back- no!!!!! just..please review…I'll do ANYthing! Please?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I didn't get any reviews but I like my story...so blah to you all. Enjoy!

I don't own Inuyasha.. TT.TT

* * *

Have you ever been so terrified in your life that you could only mutter, maybe two words, and those word turning out to be so stupid, that if your life were a movie, the audience would have fallen out of their seats; laughing so hard at you? Well I have, and it wasn't pretty. But that's how this whole thing got started… 

I could hear all their voices, their manly grunts and groans. I was horrified. I mean, I had to go out their all by myself and introduce us?

"Why me?" I asked again. It must have been the sixth time in five minutes. Ayame was starting to get pissed. I could tell, I mean. Her eyes did something weird every time she got mad. Her eyes are originally bright green, thanks to her demon heritage. But now, they were the darkest green in the whole book of color. I'm scared shitless, so I ask, "You're getting mad, aren't you?"

Her eyes were boring holes through my head, "How could you tell?" she hissed in her sarcastic voice. I immediately flinched. Where the hell was Sango?

"But why do I have to do it!!???" I whined, "Why don't you go, my beautiful Ayame-Chan?" I gave her my best puppy dog eyes.

She snorted (not a good sign), "I'm a wolf demon that dumb stuff doesn't work on me!" she said. I let my shoulder slump in defeat. She would make me go out there.

Tonight was our premier night at the army camp. We had to stay here the whole week and sing for these, sex hungry, lustful eyed men. That included human men and male demons! And the outfits we're sporting dosen't help a bit. I'm going to kill Jakotsu. Our attire consisted of a long Chinese style dress, high button neck, skin tight material, long sleeves that expanded at the wrist, and when the dress hit our hips I split into two thin pieces. Thankfully we had fishnet stocking to cover our bare legs, because it was chilly tonight.

"How dose my hair look, then?" I ask. If I'm going out there I'm going to look good.

Ayame reached up and positioned my chopstick farther to the left. Sango appeared to my right and I asked, "Where were you Sango?"

Sango looked up from wherever she was looking and asked me, "Can you see my nipples through this?"

Ayame and I almost fell down. My face couldn't have been redder but I glance at her breasts and checked for her, "No…why?"

Now it was her turn to blush, "Well I didn't want to go out there with T.H.O.! It's kind of chilly…" she whispered very loud.

Ayame and I nodded, feeling dumb. Sango directed me, "And before you ask why, it's because you're the lead singer. They're just men, not rabid wolves, Kagome." I nodded, feeling like a kid. She continued, "You just go out their and introduce us, be nice, 'kay?"

"Hai, Sango-Chan" I replied. I gave myself another once over in the stage mirror. My outfit was seventy-five percent white with little red flowers here and there. I wore no make-up and my hair was a simple bun with chopsticks in it. My bangs were left to frame my face.

I looked at Sango who stood a couple inches taller than me. While all our outfits were the same, the designs were completely different. Hers was a light pink color with a green dragon going from the bottom and stretching to her stomach where it breathed flames. The flames were little curls of red blended with the pink. It was beautiful. Her hair was like mine and she wore pink eye shadow to bring out her hazel eyes.

Now I studied Ayame. Her outfit…fit her to a T. It was dark blue with a moon on her left shoulder. A large silver wolf was on her stomach, supposedly howling at the moon. Its eyes were green. How creepy. Her beautiful red hair was also in a bun with blue chopsticks. She wore red lipstick and blue eye shadow. Ayame could have passed for a Demon Hime.

I looked again at both their faces, "We look so pretty…"

Sango nodded and Ayame growled (she hated wearing dresses), "Just get out there before I stick my high heeled sandal up your scrawny ass, I want to go to bed before sunrise."

I turned on my heel and face the back of the large red curtain. I was going to be sick. The butterflies in my stomach turned into stomach eating butterflies. Ow. I let a large breath out and breathed in again. I need to calm down. Feeling content I slipped my hand between the slit in the drawn curtains. I looked back at Sango and she nodded for me to continue. I nodded back and bit my lip. I will not cry. I will not cry. I slipped my other hand beside my left one and peeked out.

OH MY GOD, I'm going to be sick!!!! There were at least a hundred rows of chairs and they were all filled up. Even more were left standing in the back. This must be a big tent, to fit a stage and hundred of chairs in it.

I look back at Sango and say, "Open the curtains." They nod and two stage hands come and start pulling the ropes.

"It's now or never"I whisper to myself.

The light from the stage temporally blinds me. I blink, urging my eyes to hurry up and dilate. Thankfully they do…I wish they hadn't. All the men, every one of them, were now focused on me. They mouths split into predatory grins as their eyes traveled my body.

"Say something!" I hear Sango whisper from my back right.

"Heyyy Babyyy!" I hear from the audience. Ugh, I roll my eyes and direct my attention toward the mass of male ego. More cat calls and whistles.

I give them a sexy smile and hoped my voice wouldn't crack. I leaned in toward the microphone and spoke, "Hello! I'm Kagome Higarashi. And I'm very please to meet you all!" I paused to hear my reply…more cat calls. I opened my mouth to speak but some beat me to it.

"Can you purr for us Kagome?!" Some unknown man yelled. I decided to humor them.

I laughed and searched each of their faces but there were so many men. I began walking to the front of the stage. I made sure my steps were measured out so I wouldn't act like a clumsy little girl. I added some hip movement to the package. When I reached the edge, I bent down and asked, "Now which one of you handsome men, asked me a question?" my voice was deep and sexy.

I searched the front row of men's faces. Some were down right ugly, some were very good looking. I could tell who the demons were since they all had on different colored jackets. I stopped to study three particular men. The tallest was beautiful to say the least. Silver hair and golden eyes, crimson markings and a moon on his forehead screamed demon at me. He was staring me right in the face with such a creepy look I could have run away screaming.

The other demon looking man had long brown hair tied in a high pony tail. He had no pupils, only blue colored eyes similar to my own color. He gave me a grin, flashing his fangs. Hehe, mommy?

The third was human. He had deep violet eyes and dark black hair. He, one of a hundred probably, looked decent. He winked at me. And I blushed.

"It was me" said the wolfish looking demon. I gazed back at him and smiled.

"Oh really? Haha, well my good man, please honor me with your name." I said still looking at him. He stood up and walked to the edge of the stage.

"I'm Koga, General of Sector Two" He replied, looking high and mighty.

"A General? Well, I'm honored to have you here." I said with a wink, I looked out at the crowd and spoke again, "But I must decline on purring, I'm here to sing for the pleasure of your viewing eyes".

The crowd hollered in an agreement.

I smiled again, looking down at Koga, "It was a pleasure, Koga-sama, but we must get on with the show." He turned and sat back down so I continued, "Now, you handsome men, who wants to meet my beautiful companions?"

The crowd roared again and I laughed, my nervousness forgotten. I cast a look back to see if they were ready. I looked back at the crowd and winked, "I don't know, what if you all forget about little oh me?" I gave them my puppy dog eyes and the attention was back on me.

"I'm kidding!"I yell, giggles consuming me.

Snapping back to the task at hand I introduce Sango first, "I would like to introduce you all to my beautiful best friend, Sango Kaya!!"

The crowd roared to life again as Sango walked up beside me. I looked down at the three men I analyzed earlier; the guy with purple eyes was gazing hungrily at her. Score one for Sango!!!! I felt a pickling at the back of my head, and looked at the tallest demon from earlier. He was looking at me again, this time his gaze slid down my body and back up to my eyes. I blushed prettily and winked at him.

"Nice to meet you!" Sango yelled above the noise. The crowd roared in reply.

I put my arm around her waist and hugged her to me. I know what all those guys are probably thinking now…perverts.

"Meet a fiery demoness I call a best friend, Ayame Keisuke!" I yell.

Ayame walked out and instantly grabbed the attention of the demon males. She strutted up the right of me and grabbed my waist, smiling brilliantly to the crowd, "Hey!!!" Once again the crowd roared in reply.

Ayame handed Sango a cordless mic and adjusted her own. I stepped up to my own mic and looked at the crowd again. I looked at Ayame for comfort; she nodded for me to continue.

"So, would ya'll like to hear a song?" The crowd roared, filled with agreements.

Music started playing and the girls automatically swayed to the beat.

"It doesn't mean much  
it doesn't mean anything at all  
the life I've left behind me  
is a cold room  
I've crossed the last line  
from where I can't return  
where every step I took in faith betrayed me  
and led me from my home" I began, my voice never wavering.

"And sweet  
sweet surrender  
is all that I have to give" Sango and Ayame joined in for the chorus.

"you take me in  
no questions asked  
you strip away the ugliness  
that surrounds me  
are you an angel  
am I already that gone  
I only hope  
that I won't disappoint you  
when I'm down here  
on my knees"

As I sang the last part, I found my eyes drifting to the mysterious demon. When my eyes found his, I could have gasped at such an intense look in his eyes. I watched him as I sang the next part with my friends.

"And sweet sweet  
sweet surrender  
is all that I have to give"

"sweet sweet  
sweet surrenderis all that I have to give"

Sango bumped her hips to mine. In reaction my hips bumped Ayame's hips. We continued this little game until the song ended.

"And I don't understand  
by the touch of your hand  
I would be the one to fall"

"I miss the little things  
oh I miss everything"

"it doesn't mean much  
it doesn't mean anything at all  
the life I left behind me  
is a cold room" I let my voice get higher and fill the room. When I finished, I looked at the mystery man, and he gave me a nod of approval. The men stood up and clapped wildly.

I squealed with happiness and hugged Sango. Ayame laughed and picked us both up in a hug. We all laughed and Sango and Ayame said their good byes and left.

"Well men, hope ya enjoyed our show! I know I sure did!" The happiness in my voice must have been contagious because the men were laughing and smiling too.

"I'm off to bed now…so I'll see ya tomorrow night?" The crowd yelled in agreement, so I continued, "It's a date!"

Cat calls were heard again and I said good bye. I made my way off the stage and through the back to our tents. I opened my tent flap and threw off my shoes not really looking at anything. I slumped down in my favorite chair oblivious to the world around me.

"It was rude to ignore your company, Miss Higarashi" the sound of a masculine voice had me up and to my feet in seconds, wide awake.

The mystery demon stood across from me and my mind jumbled at why here was here. Ignoring his previous statement I spoke, "What are you doing in my private tent? No one is allowed in here." I hissed, becoming aware of my situation.

He stepped closer to me and I stepped back, bumping into my chair. He chuckled and said, "Ah, but you are a snake without venom"

"Maybe, but that doesn't mean I wont bite" I snapped, proud of myself for such a good come back. Trusting he wasn't going to do anything I sat back down in my chair and closed my eyes.

"Miss Higarashi, you are to trusting." The beautiful demon stated.

I opened my eyes again to see he was sitting in my chair across from me, "If you were here to hurt me, you would have done it already."

He chuckled and replied, "You're correct, Miss H-"

"Kagome" I interrupted him, "Please just call me Kagome. I hate formalities."

"Kagome" he whispered, testing the name, "Beautiful name for a beautiful woman".

I blushed again and giggled; thinking of his expression if I told him he was beautiful. What am I doing? Flirting with a demon in my private tent!

"Why are you here, um…?" I didn't know his name.

"Sesshomaru Taisho, General of Sector One" he replied smoothly.

Another General? How many could there be?!

"Sesshomaru" I tested, liking the feeling of it as it rolled off my tongue, "why are you in my tent?"

"Ah, yes. I'm having a little party tomorrow for the ranking officers, and it would be honor if you and your friends would attend." He asked and I eyed him warily.

"I don't know…we are really tired after our shows…" I replied. I glanced at him to see a far way look in his eyes, "Are you even listening to me?" I asked agitation evident in my voice.

He snapped out of his thoughts, "Yes I was" he continued, "I hope you will reconsider…" He stood and I did too. I enclosed the distance between us and extended my hand. He just looked at it.

"You're supposed to shake it" I said like I was speaking to a child. He grabbed my hand but did not shake it. Her brought it up to his lips and smirked, seeing my red face.

"You sing like an angel, milady" he replied huskily, and pressed his lips to my hand, his eyes never leaving my face.

My face had to match the color of my dress now. I could feel the soft texture of his lips on my hand. He pulled away and my hand flopped lifelessly to my side. I got the nerve to look at him again and he was staring at me.

"G-good n-night Sesshomaru" I whispered, he bowed and turned to leave.

"I hope I will see you tomorrow at my party, Kagome." He said over his shoulder.

I watched him walk away from me, his long beautiful hair swaying as he walked out of my tent. I crawled over to my bed and disregarded my dress before crawling in. As I sat under the covers I thought of how his lips would feel against mine own. Blushing at my brazenness, I shook the thought from my head. I switched off the light and lay down, letting sleep over come me. Dreams of a golden eyed demon in the throws on passion consumed me.

* * *

-Regular P.O.V- 

"Kagome-Chan" Whined Sango, "But I want to go!!!!! This Miroku guy invited us!"

Feeling déjà, Kagome asked, "When?"

Sango replied, "This morning, in the food hall…while you were sleeping".

Relief flooded her, "oh".

Sango eyes her friend; something was up, "What's wrong Kagome?"

"Nothing…"Kagome replied one look from Sango and she continued, "Oh-kay. Don't freak out or go crazy when I say this." Sango nodded and continued, "When I left the stage last night and came back to my tent, there was someone in it. It was a guy from the show…" Kagome looked at Sango who was seething, "Hey! I said not to freak out! He just asked us to come to the party!"

Sango calmed down but asked, "Who was it?"

Kagome laughed sheepishly, "Eh, um…Sesshomaru Taisho…uh, the General of Sector One I believe…hehe…"

Sango went from pissed to overjoyed in two freaking seconds, "Ohmigod Kagome!" she squealed, "Miroku is the General of Sector Three!!!"

Kagome managed to get out of her death grip, "sooo...?"

Sango settled down, "hmm" she tapped her chin, "I don't know…how many sectors do you think there are?"

Kagome counted on her fingers and concluded, "Sesshomaru is one, Koga is two and Miroku is three! There are three, Sango!"

Sango looked at her questionably, "How do you know Koga?"

"I met him last night" Kagome replied, seeing her friends sly grin she noted, "At the show, you hentai!"

Sango shrugged her shoulders, "Takes one to know one…" Sango gasped, "I forgot to tell you! I know this is gonna sound weird but bare with me. Ayame said she knew Koga. That when she was little, he saved her from a demon, and he told her…that when she got older, he would marry her!!!"

Kagome fell out of her chair and scrambled back up, "What the hell?"

"I know and here he is…I know Ayame has feelings for him, what about you?" Sango asked.

"Huh? What do you mean, 'what about me?'?" Kagome asked back.

"Do you like him?"

"Koga?"

"Yes"

"Uh, No…why would you ask that?"

"To make sure you didn't like him…duh" she replied like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Kagome sighed and run her fingers through her hair, "Where's Ayame?"

Sango thought for a minute, "She went to go take a shower…"

"They have showers here?!" Kagome asked.

"Yea, you retard" replied Sango. Kagome stuck her tongue out at her and went around her tent packing bath supplies. "What are you doing?" Sango asked.

"What dose it look like, retard?" This time it was Sango's turn to stick her tongue out. " Want to come with me?" asked Kagome.

"Sure" replied Sango as she exited the tent and went into her own to gather supplies. The girls snuck out of their tents and seen Ayame sneaking around, Sango and Kagome rushed to catch up with her.

"What are you doing?" whispered Sango.

Ayame turned to see Kagome and Sango crouched behind her, "Sneaking into the bath tent…duh"

"Ooh" Sango and Kagome chorused. Ayame swiftly jumped out of her position and mad a mad run to a tent. Catching on, Kagome and Sango joined.

Successfully making it in the tent, the girls breathed a sigh of relief. "Ok-hay girls" directed Ayame, sounding like an army general, "There are three rooms in the back…see them?" Sango and Kagome nodded. There were showers out in the open but there were three little rooms in the main back, probably private showers. "Kagome, go to the one on the right. Sango, go to the middle and I will take the left one. After you have showered, go back to tent. If someone isn't back in 45 minutes, we're getting a rescues team!"

All three girls nodded and took off in their appointed directions. Kagome walked uncertainly into her room, and looked around. There was a metal stall like shower in the corner with a clear door (ya, know that ones you can see through but it's blurry?). A sink to it's left with a large mirror above it and a toilet beside it. She placed her bag on the counter of the sink and got out her shampoo, condition, and body soap.

She checked under the sink and saw a change of uniform placed neatly in the back. Fresh clean towels lined the front.

Peeking outside to see if anyone was there she closed the flap back and quickly undressed. She grabbed her bathing utilities and stepped inside the shower. She felt the cold tile beneath her feet and shivered. She hoped they had hot water. She closed the door to the stall behind her and twisted the knob that said 'HOT' and it. She noticed that the rack had someone else's shampoo on it. She compared her brand to the other and decided she would use the other persons. It's not like they would ever know.

"AHHH" She screamed as the cold water came pouring onto her naked flesh. But the cold soon turned to heat and she adjusted the knobs to a 'just perfect' temperature.

Mean while…

"Jaken" Sesshomaru informed his assistant, "I'm going to take a shower, see that this place dose not look like Hell when I get back."

The little toad like man nodded. Sesshomaru left without another word. As he came closer to the shower tent, he could smell the scent of jasmine. It calmed him, and gave him a sense of sensuality.

When he stepped inside the tent he heard water running but saw no one. Koga and Miroku must be showering, he thought. But as he drew closer to his private shower his eyes narrowed in realization that is was his shower running too. No solider was allowed in Sesshomaru's private bath tent. Another smell hit him that caused his eyes to take on a pinkish tint. Someone was using his private bath and his custom made shampoo.

He sped up his strides and approached the flap of the room. Singing, thought Sesshomaru, they're singing…

Being very quiet he snuck into the shower. A red bag was laid on his counter, but the steam was so thick it fogged up the mirror. He stepped closer to the shower and peered inside.

_Kagome_

He saw her mane of black hair through the door. But it was a blur. And her body was silhouetted to his eyes. He could make out all her curves but he couldn't see her face. She was humming something though.

Being the gentleman he was, he looked away and decided to take his leave. He would come back for a shower later. A really, really cold shower.

Kagome turned off the knobs and stepped out. She took a towel from under the sink and dried off. She put on her underwear, sweats, and T-shirt before combing out her hair. Whatever shampoo that was, it made her hair tangle free and soft as a kitten.

She walked out of the shower tent, oblivious to the world.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hmm, that was really long...hope ya liked it! Please review, cause If ya don't then I won't have the confidence to post again :( This plot takes place in the...IDK, make something up. This was a fic for veterns day but look- (\/) how late I am. Ah, the life of a procastinator..  
(O.o) Bunny!

please review

Fallen


End file.
